Chapter 16 (Illegals)
is the sixteenth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Koichi was sleeping in from a night shift that he hasn’t washed the dishes or done the laundry. He gets a call from his dad that his mother is coming to Tokyo for a visit and that she’s already on train. This has Koichi try to clean up his room as quickly as possible, saying to Kazuho that his mother is very strict with him. He even stated she was the first person to tell him to not go to Tokyo and if anything were to go wrong he would have to move back to the countryside. He remembers his updates to her, including one that states he has a girlfriend. In fear for being scolded for lying, he wonders what he should do if his mother asks him to meet with her. Koichi’s mother comes in to his dorm and notices how well her son is making a living. When asking about his girlfriend, Makoto comes in for Koichi’s favor; however, the mother thinks of it as a lie for how “put together” she is and uses her Fly Swatter Quirk to give him heavy scolding, believing she can’t trust him with school, until Makoto convinces her she’s helping him keep up with classes. As Kazuho enters, she starts to leave until Koichi offered her to stay for popularity, in which she used her actual name to introduce herself. Then Knuckleduster announces his arrival. Koichi and Kazuho start to freak out because they fear the reaction he may cause in Shoko and Makoto when they see the violent vigilante, but to their surprise, on that occasion Knuckleduters is seen as more genuine than his previous self. He politely introduces himself to the guests as “Takeshi Kuroiwa” when giving Makoto and the mother his business card. He states that Koichi helps him with support in neighborhoods where government and community organizations are least effective by cleaning the roads and patrolling for crime at night while also having meetings in Koichi’s apartment. Both Koichi and Kazuho realize that, metaphorically, he is telling the truth, but he's omitting a lot of details about how he's doing these things. Makoto notices Knuckleduster’s strongbuilt body and thought he took a different job like a Hero, causing the mother mentions heroes get used until their lives fall apart, mentioning how her own son would dress up as All Might while putting himself in danger with helping people out. She states her son is nothing but trouble. Kazuho tries to stand up for Koichi, but her nervousness causes her to run away while Makoto states to compliment her. The mother starts to worry about her as her son chase Kazuho down. Koichi finds her down the stairs and tries complimenting by saying her dress looks very casual. This comment does not seem to please Kazuho, who slaps him before leaving for her home, Koichi returns to his penthouse and asks his mother how long she will be there. Her mother decides to stay longer to go sightseeing in Tokyo with Makoto. Characters In Order of Appearance *Kazuho Haneyama *Koichi Haimawari *Shoko Haimawari *Makoto Tsukauchi *Iwao Oguro Trivia This chapter was initially titled , but this was amended in the volume release. Site Navigation